Underwater Expedition
The Underwater Expedition is a party in Club Penguin. This party was seen in a sneak peek provided by Billybob. Rookie may come because of an EPF Spy Phone message saying he has ideas for it. Also, a news article shows a green penguin wearing Red Sunglasses and a Fish Costume. Since the Town is tilted to the left, the quarter of Beach and the half of Ski Village are underwater. Free Items *Heavy Hat- Found at the Beach *Submarine Suit- Found at The Deep (Members Only). *Cleaned Up Dock Background- By cleaning the Dock from the waste in the sea. *Rookie Anvil BG- By meeting Rookie. Trivia *This is the first party of 2012. *This is the fourth Expedition Party on the island. (Actually, this is UNDER the water, but ON the island) *The Beach is underwater in this party, along with the first floor of the Lighthouse *Happy77 posted a video on her YouTube chanel about this party. *The Giant Squid can appear in this party. *Rookie will be attending this party. *The Cove lost water in this party. *At the Dock, click on all the trash in the water and you will be given the free Cleaned Up Dock Background. *In the start of the party, Herbert escaped from the Classified Area. The reason in unknown, but some water was left there. *The igloos of penguins are straight, oddly. *While using the Noise Sound emoticon at the Beach, the Lighthouse, or the Underwater Maze, some bubbles will pop up from where you are standing. * When you throw a snowball on the island, it will slide a little to the left. Gallery Sneak Peeks Underwater party calendar.png|Underwater Party in calendar for month of January. What's New in January 2012!.png|A sneak peek in the photos (the stones on the right). Happy_Sneakpeak_Poster.png|A poster of the party in a Happy77 video. Townparty.jpg|The Town (Note that it is tilting to the left). Underwater Lighthouse.png|A sneak peek of the Lighthouse.(Note the door on the right.) Underwater Crab.png|Another sneak peek of the party. It is possible that the crab is Klutzy. Underwater_Expedition_Party_2012_Sneak_Peek.png|A close-up of the Underwater Expedition sign in Happy77's sneak peek video. Isletilt.png|The look of the island from the iceberg (Note that its tilting to the left). How could this happen?... Whytilt.png|...Maybe these are to hold on, so we don't float away! Mysterydeep.png|The Mysterious Deep Entry. (Note the finish line) dock.JPG|Sneak Peak of Docks Home Page HomePageConstruccionU.E.png|Home page of the construction. OfficialHomePageU.E.png|The party official homepage Login Screens LoginscreenUnderwaterExpedition.png|First login screen on the party. (Note Rookie without his special Hawaiian Shirt.) LoginScreen2U.E.png|The Second Login screen for the party. OfficialoginScreenU.E.png|The party official login screen Constructions Before Underwater Expedition Beach.png|The Beach about a week before the party Screen_shot_2012-01-22_at_6.40.01_PM.png|The Beach the weekend before the party. Beach Construction 1-24-12.png|The Beach 2 days before the party. Rooms The Deep 2012.png|The Deep Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|The Beach Ski hill underwater sunk.JPG|The Ski Hill Screen_shot_2012-01-26_at_7.43.53_AM.png|The Dock (cleaned up) Under2.PNG|The Lighthouse Underwater expedition cove.PNG|The Cove Ninja hideout underwater party.PNG|The Ninja Hideout Stadium underwater party.JPG|The Ice Rink. Snow forts underwater party.JPG|The Snow Forts Underwater expedition beacon final.PNG|The Beacon Underwater expedition plaza.PNG|The Plaza Rookie Spotted RookiePartySpotted.png|Rookie at the Dock. Club penguin rookie.jpg|Rookie at the deep! Others Island tilted.JPG|The Island, as seen from the Ice Berg. Banners Videos 300px|A sneak peek video. SWF Music *Music1 *Music 2 Banners *Banner Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Party Category:Article Category:2012 Category:Underwater Party 2012 Category:Club Penguin